


Fallen Heroes

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [22]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Quiet nights spent alone, until Lífs hopes and dreams begin to become reality. But with dreams come nightmares, and it's time for him to face his fallen past.
Relationships: Líf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Kudos: 9





	Fallen Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts. First published May 26, 2020. "Like twisted reflections, more Fallen Heroes begin to prowl the Castle Grounds"

The castle was quiet as the bell rang softly across the courtyard. One-o-clock in the morning, it was time for the changing of the Royal Guards. Líf sat on the windowsill overlooking the garden, listening to the crickets. Much like them, he never slept. He watched from the corner of his eye as the guards casually walked by, on their way to relive those that stood at the Queen’s private chambers. They paid him no mind as they quietly chatted amongst themselves, Líf’s presence around the Queen was a common occurrence after she had appointed him a member of her private guard. This decision was met with little push back, if anything he made their jobs easier, and the Order of Heroes could stop making up excuses for shutting him out of their daily activities.

There was no assignment or mission cards for him, Alfonse saw to that. The only time he fought for them was when Kiran personally requested it, and that wasn’t going to happen again any time soon since she was sent out on her own mission. _Alfonse was a fool for letting her go,_ he thought, he knew the pain of losing a summoner all too well, and the unknown dangers that lurked in the dark corners of Askr. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her too, he would truly be alone then.

 _Stop thinking about her_ , he scolded himself, _this obsession is… unhealthy_. Trying to push her from his mind Líf closed his eyes and focused on the sound of the crickets in the garden, every night it was the same. The bell, the crickets, his thoughts. He sighed, mist enveloping his face, _I wish I really could sleep_.

The sound of soft footsteps approaching caught his attention. _Those aren’t the boots of any guard,_ he thought reaching for his sword.

“Líf, I thought I would find you here.” She quietly said as he looked at her in astonishment, releasing his grip on his weapon, and standing up to great her.

“What… How?” he began, trying to find his words, “What are you doing back at the castle so soon?”

“Well I don’t think I was cut out for field work.” Kiran shrugged, “I guess I learned that I have it pretty good here at the castle!” she laughed before quickly covering her mouth, “Oh, we should go somewhere else, I don’t want to wake the Queen.” she whispered, slipping her hand into his, leading him out of the corridor. “Come on. I couldn’t sleep after getting back, and thought a walk in the garden would help!”

The night was warm and the air still. The moon was full and illuminating the trees and plant life around them. Besides the fountain that bubbled beside them, and the sound of the stone gravel under their boots the garden was oddly quiet now.

“Where are we going?” he asked, stopping to look back to the Queen’s quarters, he could see the guard’s torchlight flickering in the upper corridor. Kiran’s grip on his hand didn’t loosen, and she gently pulled him along.

“I just thought we could find somewhere more private,” Kiran told him, pulling him off the stone path and near a large weeping cheery tree in full bloom, “but here’s fine, I get it if you don’t want to wonder too far away.”

Kiran let go of his hand and walked over to some low hanging branches to smell the flowers. The soft delicate petals that surrounded them reminded Líf of their time spent in the King’s Tomb. “I won’t lie to you; I’m relieved to know that you are back in the castle.” He told her looking up at the stars peeking through the upper foliage.

“You mean you missed me?!” Kiran asked, her face lighting up at an opportunity to tease him. She plucked one of the blossoms, twirling it near her nose, “because, I missed you.” She quietly said, joining him near the trunk of the tree.

His eyes widened in surprise, “What?” Líf asked in disbelief, turning to face Kiran as she moved closer. _Did I just imagine that?_

“Líf, you really think I haven’t noticed you watching me from the shadows?” she laughed as she tucked the blossom behind her ear, holding back her messy blonde waves.

 _Gods, she knows._ Líf thought, he started to feel a tightening in his chest, and took a deep breath, plumes of mist escaped around his head. “Kiran, I…” he began, but how could he explain his behavior, without telling her how he felt.

“It’s okay.” Kiran smiled at him, and reached up to brush part of his hair away from his eyes. Her fingertips lingered on what little exposed skin he had, tracing the lines of his helm before finally resting on his shoulder. She blushed, but her gray eyes never broke contact with his. “I tried to ignore how I felt too, you know, because of the others. They just wouldn’t understand, especially Alfonse.” She confessed to him, pressing her body against his. Her hands moved under the heavy fur and plate armor, encouraging his arms around her waist, pulling herself closer. The smile faded from her lips and she leaned in, their foreheads just barely touching. Kiran sighed, “But hiding how we feel in the shadows,” she gently shook her head as she spoke, “it’s not what I want.”

“What do you… want?” Líf nervously asked, his hands explored her back while she was in his arms. Kiran was so close, and something stirred in him, a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. Something he had manage to suppress since arriving here. He stroked the side of her face with his hand, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip. “I’ll give you anything you ask for.”

Kiran closed her eyes, parting her lips, and nestling the side of her face against his hand, “I want you.”

These words, her words, were enough push him over the edge. The anger and hate he carried on the field were nothing compared to how he felt at this moment. An eruption of emotions that he had not felt in years took control. He groaned and turned Kiran away from him, pulling her back against his chest. She gripped his arm as he moved his hand across her collarbone, sliding under the top of her sweater. Líf took his time, his other hand lingering on her soft stomach until he found her waist, hooking his thumb into her belt. She was finally his.

Líf tugged roughly at her belt buckle, “Tell me your name first.” He growled in her ear. He had never pushed for her to tell him her true name, knowing that the name “Kiran” was just what the summoners were given. He had never shared this information with anyone in this world, it was her secret to share when she was ready. But if only she would tell him, he needed to know. Líf pushed his face into her hair, inhaled deeply. The scent of the cherry blossom and… _no,_ _something’s not right_.

“Dude, come on.” A familiar voice called out, “Not cool.”

“Líf, who is that?” Kiran quietly asked, she gripped his arms trying to get his attention, “Why are they dressed like that?” there was panic in her voice.

A hooded figure moved aside a few low branches as he approached them. He wore similar robes of that given to a summoner of Askr, but the gold trim and blue cloth were replaced with tarnish silver and dark mauves. A light purple glow of flames, licked the edge of his clothing.

“Did you really think you could just replace me?” the stranger asked, pushing back his hood, he had short messy brown hair, shaven close on the sides. A large gash split his hairline, dried blood caked and matted hair around the wound which matched the colour his dark red eyes.

Líf’s eyes widened, “David?” he said under his breath, gripping Kiran’s shoulders and moving her to his side.

“The summoner from your world?” Kiran asked, looking up at Líf and hooking her arms around his.

Líf shook his head in disbelief, he took a step towards David, his old friend, his summoner. Another old feeling began to surface, and he choked on his words. “Your d-dead, I saw you fall and….”

“Yeah, thanks to you, man.” David cut Líf off. He kicked the dirt at his feet and hung his head in disappointment.

“How is this even possible?” Líf questioned, he wanted nothing more to embrace his friend, but he knew to keep his distance.

David looked up him, a smirk across his face, “You’re not the only one that can make a deal, bro.” he said, rolling up the sleeves of his coat. There were tattoos covering his forearms, and Líf could recall each one and their story like it was yesterday. “Let’s just say you have a bounty on your head and I’m here to collect.” He told them, running the palms of his hand through his hair, Breidablik and Fólkvangr were fastened to his side.

“You can’t!” Kiran shouted at David, she tightened her grip on his arm. “Líf belongs here now.” She said stubbornly.

Líf pulled himself from Kiran, and moved to stand in front of her. “Stay behind me.” he told her.

“Yo, do you remember that time we took off to Muspell for a week?” David began, “You taught me how to work a sword, and we practiced together all day and drank all night. Good times!” he chuckled while he pulled Fólkvangr from its sheath holding it out and admiring it. The once light and bright stones were now tinted dark purple, flames creeping out and along the blade. “I totally thought you had a crush on me, I guess It’s just any summoner.” He laughed, and gestured towards Kiran. “Well, aren’t you going to introduce me? She looks cute.”

“Why are you doing this?” Líf questioned David, reaching for Sökkvabekkr 

“Because you failed!” David cried out, sprinting towards Líf and swinging Fólkvangr over his head.

Líf drew Sökkvabekkr just in time to block the attack, the swords clanged loudly as they collided. “No, I tried!” he didn’t want to fight David, he couldn’t, not after all they had been through together. “I tried so hard to bring you back.” Líf began to explain, “I gave up everything to bring you back.”

“No! You abandoned your world. Went out and got yourself a new life! A new summoner!” David growled as he pushed down with all his weight, over powering Líf and forcing him to his knee. “It was us that paid the price!”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Líf pleaded, as he braced himself against David’s attack, his summoner had always been older, stronger, faster, and exceled at any task he set his mind to do. Even after all these years, Líf could feel his power, which was only made greater by whatever force brought him here.

David pushed himself off, backing up and giving Líf space to recover. “You’re still weak, little prince.” he taunted.

“Don’t call me that.” Líf hissed, David’s words stung, bringing back memories of a different life.

“You couldn’t protect us, Al.” David told him, he swung Fólkvangr over his shoulder, and reached down to his belt unclasping Breidablik’s strap. He pulled his weapon from his belt, and smiled down at Líf. Two figures emerged from the woods on each side of David. Both wore their Order of Heroes garbs, stained and tattered, from wounds of their last battle. Their bodies tinted by the same cursed flame the surrounded David. “You couldn’t bring us back, but I will.”

“Sharena? Anna?” Líf whispered, he felt a wave a sorrow wash over him when he realized who they were.

David chuckled, “I’ll bring us all back.” He told them slowly raising up Breidablik and pointing it at Kiran, light began to swirl around the barrel of the ancient weapon, and he steady his stance for the blast.

“Kiran you need to run.” Líf told her without taking his eyes off David, pushing himself to his feet.

“No, I won’t leave you here,” Kiran cried, she reached to her belt, fumbling for her own version of Breidablik, “I can help fight!”

“Kiran move!” Líf commanded to her, dashing toward the on-coming blast swinging Sökkvabekkr it it’s direction. A wave of energy was stopped and he propelled the magical attack back to David, who easily dodged the counter attack. “I won’t allow you to hurt anyone in this world!”

Líf felt a ping of guilt when he heard Kiran cry out in pain, an unfortunate side effect of the powerful blade he now yielded. David began laughing at the realization of what had happened. “You have to admit, that’s kinda’ hilarious man.” He smiled, “You’re such a joke.”

“Shut up!” Líf growled and lunged towards David, stopping just short of his former summoner when his sword crashed with familiar lance and he came face to face with her, Sharena.

“Why did you leave me brother?” she asked quietly, her eyes red and teary. A small scar across her eyebrow, an accident from when they were playing as children. This was his sister, from his world. Sharena growled and quickly twisted Fensalir knocking back Líf’s sword, creating and opening for her to jab her weapon into his side, twisting it as she did, and lodging it into his body.

He held her lance in place, “I’m sorry Sharena.” Líf coughed, the look of disappointment on her face hurt more than the wound she had created at his side.

“The cohort needs to be balanced!” Anna cried swinging her axe, Nóatún, sinking it deep in the armor secured to his shoulder. The impacted forced him again to his knees. He felt her foot on his back, and Anna grunted as she dislodged the axe, kicking him hard in the process, Sherana’s lance digging deeper into his side.

David laughed as he circled behind Líf, and placed both hands on his shoulders, squeezing them hard, “It feels good to get the whole gang back together, eh?” he said enjoying the moment.

“Líf!” Kiran cried, running up and dropping to her knees in front of him, “What are you doing? You need to kill them!” she pleaded, tears began running down her face.

He gripped Sökkvabekkr tightly, and Líf shook his head. Anger bubbled up as he looked into Kiran’s gray eyes, “But that’s exactly what you want!” he growled, as he quickly lifted his sword and pushed it deep into her chest. “I won’t fight them for your pleasure.”

Kiran’s eye widened, as the sword sank easily into her body, “Líf?” she murmured, as she looked down, a bright red stain began to seep through her sweater around the blade. “Why would you do this?!” she cried, grabbing the edges of the sword trying to pull it out.

Líf held the blade in place, “You’re not Kiran, and you only confirmed my suspicions when these creatures never attacked you,” He told her, “I gave them plenty of opportunities.”

“When did you know?!” she coughed, blood began to trickle from the side of her mouth.

He reached out and with his free hand smeared the thick red liquid with his thumb across her lips. “You tried to hide it, but Kiran has never smelt like rotting flowers.” he snarled, twisting his blade deeper into her body, “I want to know who you are! What you want!”

Her body began to shake, and her hands that struggled with the blade in her chest morphed into long brown roots, quickly reaching out and wrapping themselves around the sword and arm that held it. She threw her head back and laughed, her skin becoming dry and cracked like clay, roots and insects began creeping out. She looked and smiled, roughly pulling Sökkvabekkr and his arm towards her. “No.”

Líf reached for the dagger at his side, only to have it knocked out of his hand. More rotted plant life grew quickly from her body. She laughed as vines held his arms in place. Roots began to prod and pierce his armor, digging deep and wrapping themselves around his bones, securing him in place. He felt a cold sharp blade of Fólkvangr run along his throat, and a hand run through his hair, gripping the longer strands and forcing his face to look up.

Líf could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes while David smiled down at him, “Time to come home buddy.”

“Líf?” a gentle voice quietly said, “Líf? You’re dreaming, wake up.”

 _Mother? No._ Líf quickly corrected himself, his head felt heavy and his thoughts clouded. He felt a soft breeze and the light of the morning sun shone through the window he sat at. “I’m sorry, I must have fell… asleep.” He said, trying to recall what happened. _A dream? I haven’t slept in years._ He thought, _how is this even possible?_

Queen Henriette stood before him, her royal guards on each side. “You look awful, Líf. You will take the day off.”

Líf shook his head, “No, I’m fine. I promise you.” He told her pushing himself up to his feet.

“Absolutely not, I am your Queen and I command it.” Henriette scolded him with no fear. “Return to your room and get some proper rest. You’ve pushed yourself to hard again.” She told him turning to leave. “You may return to your duties when you can show me that you are well again.”

He rubbed his forehead, and agreed to do as she wished, “Yes, mothe…” Líf began to answer, but quickly corrected himself again. “My Queen.”

Líf made his way out of the Queens quarters, cutting through the gardens, his room not too far off. He stopped along the way. A large weeping cherry blossom tree caught his eye. Memories of his dream came storming back _. I need to figure out what happened last night,_ he thought. He quickly changed the course of his direction, and headed for the castle’s library, _I must know who that was._

* * *

_“Why did you stop me Triandra? I was having fun! The emotional baggage I discovered on this one was too delicious to pass up.”_

_“We were instructed to not to meddle with those in the Askran royal line Plumeria.”_

_“What? He isn’t! He’s Just another hero that was summoned here!”_

_“Look again.”_

_“Oh no. it can’t be? The power to open gates flows through him.”_

_“Exactly. You just better hope that your little escapade doesn’t raise any suspicions.”_

_“Don’t worry. From what I gathered, nobody would believe him anyways. However, I did overhear something you might find interesting about our little summoner.”_

_“Oh? Go on.”_

End.


End file.
